


Love Letter

by virkatjol



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Geek & Sundry
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra returns to The Guild hall with her half of Vox Machina plus Zahra to find Aldor and tell him about her trip. Aldor isn't as pleased to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd dust off my FanFic writing fingers to make Felicia Day some Lyra/Aldor fic. If she ever deems to read this I hope it's a good time. I tried my best to capture Lyra's quirkiness and lack of grace.
> 
> Watch Critical Role on Thursday night at 7pm Pacific time on Twitch.tv/geekandsundry it's awesome!!!

The doors swings open with far more force than Lyra expects which causes a slight turbulence that sends a couple locks of dark hair into her mouth. She spits at them with gusto sending globs of saliva onto the floor just as the man standing at the desk in the middle of the room turns to look.

Fortunately, all of the commotion around her entrance allows her to miss the forlorn sign that escapes his lips.

“Aldor!” She exclaims as she half runs and half trips into the room. Her hair still falling wildly across her face as she stumbles towards him. “You’ll never believe it!”

Despite the level of excitement she’s exuding Aldor doesn’t seem to be affected. “I’m sure I won’t…” He mumbles, almost under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear had she not just shouted in pain as her toe met the corner of the desk right as he replied. 

“I better sit down.” She collapses dramatically into the chair by the desk, grabbing her injured foot to try to rub away the ache as it rolls back and slams into the wall that’s only a short distance behind it. “It’s been a trying few days. I’m sure you’ve heard about it! I wanted to tell you myself however.” 

As the agony in her toe subsides enough for her to switch her focus to her love she turns her attention to Aldor. Her smile is as big as possible, slightly crooked teeth showing as she uses the one leg on the floor to attempt to bring the chair closer to the desk. It doesn’t work.

“This thing must be broken…” She frowns, but decides to just talk from where she’s landed.

Aldor interrupts before she can continue. “Did you not receive my missive?”

Her eyes light up. “No, I’m so sorry! I’m sure it was important. We’ve just been traveling a lot and I left my new friends at the dining hall and came right up here!”

“You’ve got friends?” She misinterprets the surprise in his voice as excitement for her. Because why would he be anything but excited to have more friends? They can now join them on quests! Adventuring together now that she was an important leader at the Guild Hall.

Lyra puts her injured foot on the floor and manages to move the wheeled chair forward this time. “Oh yes! You’ll just love them!” She grins, setting her elbows on the desk, propping her head in her hands and gazing up into his eyes. 

“I’m sure I will.” Aldor shakes his head. “No… Now Lyra, we need to get something-“ 

“Oh I know!” She interrupts him. “Don’t worry. The kiss didn’t meant anything! I mean he looked like you, mostly, plus I was just coming out of an crazy frozen, ice prison thing from a dragon!”

Aldor’s confused face just prompts her to continue. “You’re the only one for me. As soon as I was capable of putting two and two together again I figured it out! Scanlon was just trying to help me out by impersonating you. It’s nothing really.” She thinks for a second. “Plus, it was basically still YOU. Just not.”

“I…” He makes a sound between a laugh and a choke. “I’m sure it doesn’t matter Lyra. You really need to go get my letter.” 

He’s so clearly concerned that she won’t get his love letter. It makes her heart have palpitations. It’s the little things like this that make her know that he’s the man for her. Maybe she doesn’t need to go into town to spread her wings. 

“You can just wait here. I’ll go get it, bring it back and you can read it out to me.” It will be much more romantic that way she thinks. 

She manages to gracefully, for her at least, extract herself from the chair and begins to rush from the room to retrieve the love letter. His arm reaches out to halt her, hand slipping across her belly and hard forearm pressing close as he stops her motion. A shiver echoes through her body and she shyly smiles up at him thinking how handsome he is.

“I’m sure that’s not a good idea.” His voice has a tinge of annoyance that she interprets as embarrassment. 

“Oh Aldor, I’m sure it’s beautifully written. No need to be ashamed of it!” She lets herself lean into his space, head tilting up, expecting he’ll want to kiss her. The abrupt step he takes back, yanking his arm with it throws her already precarious balance off and her ankle fumbles and twists sending her to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Aldor’s words seem to lack the normal concern those words would carry as he backs out of reach.

Lyra crawls to the desk to help get back to her feet. She slowly tests her ankle expertly, as if this has happened a multitude of times before. “That left ankle of mine…” She tries to laugh off her mortification as she hobbles to the door. “I’ll just go read the letter…”

He tracks her movement across the room, keeping a distance between them, as he makes his way back to his desk to continue what he was working on before she barged in. “Just give it a read on your own.”

“I’ll do that!” She sings as she happily hobbles out of the room and starts a jaunty, horribly whistled tune as she makes her way down the steps.

***

“Lyra!” Scanlon leaps (It was much slower than that in actuality) from his seat to help her to a chair in the dining hall. “You’re hurt, again.” He observes as he offers assistance. “Did you not find Aldor?”

“Oh no, I did.” She settles herself as gently as one can while stumbling over their own foot onto a bench at one of the long dining tables. “He sent me to find the love letter he posted while I was gone.” She sighs happily. “He’s such a hopeless romantic. I told you guys - he loves me.”

Zahra and Vex both try to smile but it turns into a grimace. Percy just shakes his head ands sips his ale while Grog has a good, hardy laugh at the whole thing. 

“Not sure if you have very different customs in this part of the world,” Gorg leans in as he finishes his stein of Dwarven stout. “But from where we come from a restraining order is seldom considered a love letter.” 

“A… What?” Lyra’s confused. “You must be mistaken.” She scoffs at the idea of actual legalize telling her not to go near Aldor. “Aldor would never…”

“I’m afraid he has, dear one.” Zahra says as gingerly as possible. Her voice sweet and soft trying to provide comfort. “The paperwork was handed to us as we returned to the Guild.” She slides the parchment across to her.

Lyra’s face falls as she scans the words on the page. “Fifty feet? That’s not far… is it?”

“Well it takes me a bit of time to move that far.” Scanlon offers, not sure if it will make it much better. “But I do prefer not to rush anything.” He raises and eyebrow at her and smiles. 

She huffs and tosses the sheet down before letting her head fall onto the table. “Why would he do this?”

“Seems like total insanity!” Scanlon laughs to himself.

“I know! I bought him that armor. There was the sexual intercourse and it seemed like he had a good time. Maybe I do need to spread my wings more.” She catches Scanlon’s hopeful look. “No, not with you. Repulsed, remember? Friends - that’s way better.”

“Friend zoned” Is mumbled before Grog continues, “You could just move on.” He tries to be helpful but he’s not too keen on all those feelings and relationship sorts of things. “I’m sure there’s someone who will appreciate all your offerings.” Another thought, one he has often hits him. “There’s also ale. Speaking of ale. I need a refill.” He motions to a barmaid who quickly pours him some fresh brew.

Her glance around the table doesn’t seem to bring on a feeling of anything but sadness. No one’s ever believed in her relationship with Aldor. No one except her. The pity that’s evident on the faces of her new best friends makes her stomach churn. Was she really that stupid? It couldn’t be a one sided thing. Aldor had to love her back… 

She feels a comforting arm slide around her shoulders and Lyra turns her head to see Vex sitting down beside her. 

“I’ve not a whole lot of experience with unrequited love, my friend, but you shouldn’t have to buy someone’s love like you’ve tried to do with Aldor. It wasn’t right for him to accept that armor. You’ve been quite mistreated by him.” Vex squeezes her in a half hug and Lyra instantly brightens.

Her back straightens and she sits up taller, leaning into Vex and wrapping her into a true hug. “We were going to go shopping, were we not?” Lyra is already feeling better. Vex nods and smiles and Lyra believes she’s finally found at least a few true friends.

And she’s right - she has.

The End


End file.
